


Liar Liar

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Chase doesn't tell little white lies, House doesn't ride a white horse
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 11





	Liar Liar

The glass door swung shut silently, leaving Chase alone in the lion’s den. Cameron had left early to go visit an ill aunt, cousin, or something, and Foreman had stormed off to re-run some tests he thought were pointless the first time, and were going to be even more so now.

So Chase stood with his false confidence, staring into the eyes of the man he’d betrayed. A man he’d once worshiped, and now couldn’t stand.

“I didn’t rat you out to Vogler.” Robert lied calmly.

Twirling his cane and slouching in his chair, Gregg pulled a puzzled face. “I never said you did, in fact I’m pretty sure the last thing I said to you was ‘Go get me a coffee,’ right before I handed you a dollar.”

“But you think I did.” Chase argued, stepping closer, “You don’t have to say it, I can tell.”

“Maybe you just have a guilty conscience.”

“Whatever,” Chase snapped, before turning to leave.

“Two sugars! …And no milk!” House yelled after him.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ -

It’s was half past eleven when Gregg heard a knock on his door. Rather then answer it, he turned the TV up louder and put his feet up. However, after several knocks the late caller resorted to leaning on the doorbell. A loud buzzing noise overtook the explosions on the television, and the now very aggravated Doctor House quickly limped his way to the door.

He pulled it open with an angry violence and glared at his young floppy haired employee. “There are these amazing inventions called telephones,” he growled, “learn how to use one.”

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but House had already slammed the door shut in his face. The young doctor began to pound on the door and ring the buzzer again until the door was swung open again. This time Robert quickly pushed his way past his scowling boss and made his way into the living room.

“I want you to trust me again,” Chase said with a worried look.

“Why?” House said impatiently, searching his pockets for his pills.

“I just do. I just… what can I do that will make you believe me again?”

“Vogler knows I don’t trust you anymore, and now you’re no use to him. Boo-hoo.” House popped a pill and headed back over to the couch and gently settled down. “Grow up and face the facts. You chose the wrong side. You shoulda stuck with the good guys, we have white horses and always win… Just ask Cameron, she’ll tell you all about it.”

“So you’re a white knight now?” Chase asked with snort.

“No, but I think Cameron would like me to ride in on my white stallion, ready to sweep her off her feet.” House replied as he clicked the TV back on.

“I never thought of you that way.” Chase said softly.

“Yes you did, you’re just a faster learner then her… you’re both horrible liars though. You might want to work on that.”


End file.
